chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chae Movie 7
Chae Movie 7 is a 2014 American animated 3D action comedy film based on The Greeny Channel animated television series Chae TV'' that was released on March 7, 2014. The film deals with the plot of how Chae Cook, Master Shake, Meatwad and Eric Cartman are transported into the Internet, giving Dark Little Guy 2 an oppurtunity to escape into the real world in order to have his vengeance on both the Internet and the real world for locking him up, so Chae Cook, Master Shake, Meatwad and Eric Cartman realize that they need to stop him.' Production for the film began after what would have been the reboot of the series, Chae TV, was cancelled in August 2013, and Chae C., the director of the film, suggested that they have Bloo and Dave the Minion, characters on one of his 1991 TV series The Geo Team, be featured in the film. He also suggested that they use the original storyline for The Geo Team Movie 2 for this film. It will be the second of the Chae TV series to have a 2:39:1 aspect ratio. The film was originally planned to be released in theaters on March 5, 2014, but was changed to February 28, 2014, January 2, 2014 and finally to March 7, 2014. Plot Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Box Office The film grossed $37,561,903 on it's opening weekend, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Disney's Frozen. It eventually went onto a gross of $230,967,881 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception The film recieved mixed to positve reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 71%. The consensus states, "Though it may seem like a crossover movie than the 7th Chae TV film, Chae Movie 7 still brings a lot of good action.". It holds a 67% rating on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". Marketing Taglines *Save the World, Save the City! *From the Creators of "The Geo Team Movie 2" & "Tj's World: Modem Mayhem" *Welcome to the Server. *The Chae Movie saga is complete. *This next viliain won't be easy. *One Boy who can save the Chaeville! *March 7th Trailers The teaser trailer for the film was released on March 2014. Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on March 5, 2014 and the second being released on January 2, 2014. Controversy In September 2012, Viacom stated that Geo's 6th Movie, another film planned to be released in 2013, had plagiarized the plot for Tj's World: Modem Mayhem ''and ''Chae Movie 7, as well as one of the posters. Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios therefore changed the plot for Geo's 6th Movie and immediately took down the poster a week later. Home media Chae Movie 7 was released in Digital HD on November 7, 2014, and on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D, and as a Blu-ray seven-pack with Chae Movie Trilogy on December 18, 2014. The 3D and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Master Shake Done It. The film includes trailers for Anchor Bay media and a teaser trailer for a new Harbinger Media Partners film adaptation titled The Chae's World Movie 3, which scheduled for a release on July 6, 2016. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Chae Cook and Dark Little Guy 2 toys. Transcript To read the transcript of the film, go here. Video game Main article: Chae Movie 7: The Game A video game based on the film was released by THQ and Universal for PS4, PSVita, Wii U, 3DS, and Xbox One starting on February 26, 2014. Soundtrack Two soundtracks were available from the movie. The first one, titled Chae Movie 7: The Soundtrack was released on February 28, 2014 and features 5 songs from the film. The other is a score album titled Chae Movie 7: The Music by Mark Mothersbaugh, which was released on the same day as the other soundtrack, March 2, 2014. Category:Chae TV Productions Category:Films Category:Chae's World Wiki